Crimson Sky
by Th3y3ll0wd4rt
Summary: When 16 year old Rukia Kuchikis brother commits suicide, She is forced to live with her godfather Sousuke Aizen, and his 4 sons. But when she finds out that there is something to them that isn't quite right, she discovers things that she shouldn't have.
1. Departure

This story may start out slow, but trust me it will get better

Disclaimer: I dont own bleach

**Crimson Sky**

Rukia hated flying, she'd only flown once before and she did it while she had a cold, not a good idea. Even though she knew it wasn't the planes fault she still had a hidden hatred for all flying machines, they made her feel cramped, which didn't help her claustrophobia. At least she got a window seat, where she could look at the ground, the ground that just so happened to be separated from her by 20000 feet.

The plane started to move, it seemed like a lifetime before it finally lifted itself from the ground. Rukia felt her stomach try to shove its way up her throat. She swallowed once as her ears popped. The motion of moving up always seemed to make her stomach twist, probably because she was terrified of heights.

Damn she hated flying, why did her brother have to commit suicide. He had taken one too many pills, and by one, I mean 5 to be exact. She should've seen it coming, he'd been acting strange for almost a month. If she had just sat down with and said she was there for him, maybe he wouldn't have done it, she felt tears fill her eyes for the sudden guilt she had deep inside.

She blinked twice, making the tears go away. She felt stupid for feeling sad, she'd cried too much for Byakuya. Besides, when he died, even though she was 16 and capable of taking care of herself, the law said she had to stay with a guardian, and since none of her family was alive, she was forced to live with her godfather in a small town called Los Noches. _What was his name_, Rukia searched her memory, trying to find the right name, _Sosuke Aizen._

She leaned her head against the window to see what the sky looked like. It's light grey; most likely it would be raining soon. Her face felt cold, luckily she had dressed accordingly, she wore loose fit blue jeans with a gray long sleeve shirt and a blue jean jacket that went almost down to her waist. She closed her violet eyes and tried to go to sleep. The sleeping pill she took would kick in any second now, she felt herself slipping further and further into sleep. Her final thoughts about how life would be in Los Noches before she finally embraced the warm darkness of sleep.

Thats all for now, yes I know it was short but If I added anymore that I would have also put chapter 2 in here

Please Review


	2. Arrival

A/N: I dont own bleach....BLEACH OWNS ME!!!!

* * *

Arrival

The intercom came on announcing that they had arrived at the Los Noches Airport. Rukia opened her eyes lazily and started to stretch. When it was finally her turn to get up the first few steps were shaky and unstable, like her legs were made of jelly. After what seemed like a lifetime she finally went down the steps and onto the ground, away from the plane. _Finally, _Rukia thought, she wondered how long the flight had taken.

The cold air tingled her cheeks and hands, and brought her out of her half-sleep walk into being fully awake. She looked around to see what Los Noches was like. There wasn't anything there except for a small brick building the she assumed was the airport. The sky was one giant dark gray cloud. It was cold and dark, which probably meant it was night. She questioned what she was still doing out here, and quickly walked toward the building.

When she got inside she was immediately relieved as warm air blew over her. She walked across the floor to the other side of the building, her feet making a slight clacking noise as she planted her feet on the tile. Apparently security wasn't very good around here, because she was able to walk right the other side without anyone even noticing.

The front walkway was crowded with all the people that had gotten of the plane, waiting for their rides to come and pick them up so they could get on with their lives. Hers however, was already waiting for her. There was a man about 30 years old waiting in a very stylish car that was phantom gray. The man had unruly, short, brown hair, and wore glasses. He was waiting out in front of the airport, looking at the door. When he saw her, he got out.

"Rukia Kuchiki", his voice was very soft and relaxing, he sounded like a father.

"Yes". He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen, but feel free to call me Aizen. Now then, shall we depart"?

She felt her stomach tighten up, she didn't want to get in the car. In fact, she had the urge to run away, even though this man looked and sounded nice, there was something about him that she couldn't quite understand. She realized this was silly and shrugged of the feeling. She got in the car and closed the door.

She fastened her seatbelt as Aizen got into the other seat beside her and did the same, he started the car. The engine roared to life, and the heat blasted out of the vents. She didn't realize how cold she was, until the hot air touched her hands, instinctively she raised her hands to the vent. The drive to Aizens house took about 20 minutes, broken only by uncomfortable questions about Rukias past. Like; did you have any sisters (no), did you have any brothers (yes, Byakuya) how did your brother die (committed suicide) and how did her parents die (strange "accident"), Aizen seemed to grow unusually quiet at the last one.

After what seemed like hours they arrived at the house. It was big, though that may just have been it being positioned on top of a hill. It at least three stories, and the outside was made of stone. There were a few lights on in the house that let her know that people were home. There were a few trees planted irregularly around the house, and what looked like an herb garden on the side.

They went up the drive way to the side of the house before Aizen turned of the car. "Well here we are", he said with a sigh, he then got out and walked around to open her door. He was only being friendly but there was still something there that made her skin crawl. They walked up to the house illuminated only by the light that came from the windows. The front porch was made of stone, and had 2 pillars on either side of the steps leading to the front door. The door had been painted white. Just as she was about to open the door the knob turned as someone on the other side came out. He opened the door and almost walked right into her.

The man was ghostly pale, and had green tear drop tattoos running from the bottoms of his eyes to his cheeks. He had unruly raven colored hair that feel to his to his chin. He was taller than her, which didn't really take much, and he had a blank expression on his face. He was wearing gray jeans and, despite the cold, a long sleeve olive colored shirt, with the words _Life is good_ on the front. He didn't wear a jacket.

"Ah Ulquiorra, meet your new sister, Rukia Kuchiki". Ulquiorra didn't say anything, only stared at her with that expressionless face of his. He finally turned his head away from her, and walking of into the darkness.

When he finally talked Aizens voice sounded sympathetic, "I'm sorry, please excuse him. That is Ulquiorra, something has been bothering him lately, I wish I knew what it was". Rukia turned to look at him, he was staring off in the direction the direction that Ulquiorra had walked, the expression on his face said that he knew what was going on. After a few minutes of staring at nothing, they went inside.

The front room was huge. It had oak wood floors, and the walls were painted with a creamy looking white. It had 2 white marble stair cases, one on either side, that lead up to the second floor. On either side of the room there was a door way that lead to another room. Rukia almost didn't notice Aizen talking she was drawn in by the beauty of the house. "Now I'm afraid that we have already eaten dinner, but we have other things that you can eat if you would like something". Rukia didn't feel hungry, only tired.

"No thank you, I'll just head up to my room". She looked around with a confused look on her face, "and I don't know were my room is". Aizen only smiled at this.

"Go up the stairs and to the right, third door". They said there good nights and went in opposite directions.

She followed his directions to her room and opened the door. The room itself was also dark oak wood, that had a dark, magenta rug covering the area around her bed. The walls were a medium red color, with a white trim. There was a door that lead to what she thought was a bathroom. She didn't waste anytime going to sleep. She took of her shoes, and jump on the bed, which was quite comfortable. She closed her eyes, surrounding herself with warm darkness. _This place won't be so bad, _this was her last thought before she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

there ya have it, much longer isn't it.

What is up with Ulquiorra, what is that weird feeling Rukia gets when shes around Aizen (not like that you #$%in pervs)

Stay tuned to find out

Oh yah I forgot to tell you, there is a joke in the story that will make you rofl, look at paragraph describing Ulquiorra


	3. Nightmare and dream

A/N: I dont own bleach

* * *

Nightmare and dream

That night, Rukia had a nightmare. She saw her family again, all of them, Mom, dad, and brother. She ran towards them, arms outstretched in front of her so she could embrace them. When she got close to them, something happened, there eyes changed to look like yellow lizard eyes, their faces became dark red, and their teeth became sharp knives jutting unevenly from their mouths. They held each of their left arms out and told her to take the hand. She wanted to run away but her legs kept moving forward. When she got close enough to touch them their skin dissolved leaving only bone, yellowed from age, with pieces of black, rotted flesh still stuck to it. Her world, spirals into a multitude of colors, all different shades of red. She feels like she's going to throw up. Just when she feels her life slipping out of her body, the swirling stops. She sees Ulquiorras face looking straight at her. A multitude of flashes brings other images, him with a sword in one hand while his other is outstretched, another flash and he is flying through the air on wings as black as the abyss itself, and finally, his face again. This time his eyes, nose, and mouth are bleeding, he opens his mouth and gives out a roar. He charges toward her…

She wakes up, panting, sweat making her hair cling to her face. She slows her breathing and relaxes knowing that the dream is over. She turns her head to see what time it is, 3:00. She is suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that she hasn't drink anything for a long time. After regaining control of her legs she slowly moves out of the bed, her toes make imprints on the soft rug. She sees that she fell asleep in her pants and the shirt she was wearing yesterday. _Damn the bed for being so comfortable. _ She makes her way across the dark room, using only the light of the moon to guide her.

She quietly steps down the stairs to the kitchen on the first floor. The room is somewhat small compared to the other rooms. It is wood in one part, were the table is, but when it meets the area were the stove and refrigerator are, it turns into a bone white tile. After taking a few steps, she hears the click of the front door open, someone is coming in. She dives behind the table, before the door is fully swung open, so no one can see her. Its Ulquiorra, apparently he hadn't come home from his walk, which she had assumed he did. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight as he walks into the kitchen. He opens a cabinet door and pulls out a glass, he then turns on the faucet and pours some water into the cup.

He leans against the counter and tips the bottom of the glass up, emptying the contents of it into his mouth. He puts the glass down and just stands there. After a few minutes Rukia shifts ever so slightly, she didn't think anyone could hear her. She was wrong. Ulquiorras head turns in the direction of the sound, he can't see her but he knows she's there. She feels like she can't stay still any longer, just when she is about to fall over, he turns to the cabinet and gets another cup out.

She's confused, _what is he doing_. He turns on the faucet again and fills the cup with water. He doesn't drink it, instead he sets it on the counter, leaves the room and goes up stairs. She lets out the breath she didn't know she was keeping in, and crawls out from behind the table and goes over to the glass of water. She grabs the glass and it is cool to the touch. It touches her lips and the water fills her mouth, quenching her thirst. She finishes the water quickly and puts down the glass. She doesn't have the dry feeling anymore, only a strange thought about what had just happened.

She goes back upstairs and into her room. She slips under the blankets on her bed. The bed is more comfortable than before, maybe because she her head was lying on a pillow this time. She falls back asleep quickly, her previous thoughts lingering on her mind.

* * *

Sorry if this chapters no good, but it was kinda short notice

the idea of this chapter came to me in a dream (STOP LAUGHING)

pleez comment


End file.
